


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by RumbleFish14



Series: Drunken Games with the Gallagher's [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Closeted Character, Drinking Games, First Kiss, Gallavich, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Short & Sweet, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian and Mandy play Seven Minutes in Heaven with friends, only for Mickey to crash the party
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Drunken Games with the Gallagher's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608382
Comments: 34
Kudos: 215





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

Seven Minutes in Heaven

"Mickey, you're not supposed to be here!" Mandy yelled, almost whining. 

Ian sat on the floor with four of their other friends, one of them his own brother Lip; because Mandy had a stupid crush on him. All seated in a circle, flushed faces and an empty beer bottle between them. 

Mandy ran after her brother, bitching the entire time until Ian could only hear her instead of seeing her. 

Mickey; Mandy's older, somewhat of a trouble maker, pot smoking, teeth kicking, ridiculously sexy, brother, was not supposed to be home tonight. Mandy promised all of them he wouldn't be. Or they'd have played somewhere else. 

"Fuck off Mandy, I live here." Mickey shot back, his voice raw from too much smoke. "I don't give a fuck about your dumbass game with your merry band of pussies."

Lip flipped him off. Ian rolled his eyes simply so he didn't stare too long. He did that once before, looked at him for too long, and Mickey had freaked the hell out, threatened to beat his ass if he ever did it again. 

It didn't matter that Ian was nearly six foot tall at 16, Mickey was one bad decision away from self annihilation. A loose cannon, a hot head. Pick a term and it applied. The fuck you up attitude was complimented colorfully by his mouth, that slung curse words so vile not even the Gallagher's had ever heard of them, and the rough tattoos on his knuckles that collided with one too many sets of teeth. 

And Ian wanted him, bad. 

"Then I want the money I gave you back." Mandy yelled, trying to keep the tears from her voice. "I paid you to stay gone while I had friends over. You're here so I want it back."

Ian shivered when Mickey just laughed. 

"Too bad, shit is gone." Mickey pushed her out of the way, moving into the kitchen. 

Ian took that time to run his eyes eagerly over his body. The torn, holy in the knee jeans, his signature black shirt with the sleeves ripped off and a pair of dirty, unlaced work boots, made Ian have to adjust. Moving his legs wildly over the floor. 

"If he sees you again…" Lip warned, shaking his head. 

Ian blinked, looking away. "I know but I can't help it. Just fucking look at him."

And Lip did. Seeing him sneer all over the kitchen, flipping his own sister off as he glared at the rest of them. "Yeah Ian, he's a real peach. You sure know how to pick em."

Ian reached passed the girl to his left, one of Mandy's friends and shoved Lip over as the bastard laughed. "Fuck you. You went after the chick version of him so shut it."

Lip's laugh died right then. He couldn't argue with that. 

"Yeah, so shut the hell up about it." Ian grabbed his beer, kicking back to watch Mandy shove Mickey just as Mickey did to her. 

Every few seconds, Ian felt Mickey's eyes on him. Like fire. Eyebrows drawn in close, his mouth twisted in a snarl. He couldn't look away from it. His mouth. Soft lips, pink and perfect. 

"The fuck kinda pussy ass game is this anyway?" Mickey asked, moving past her as she continued her annoying rant. "Told you to leave them Gallagher boys alone."

Ian's eyes widened. Had Mickey really warned her to stay away? Surely their status as Gallagher's was damn close to a Milkovich. Only a few blocks up from each other. Same bad parents, shitty attitudes and bad choices. Dirt fucking poor. 

They were the same. 

"It's not a pussy game Mickey." Mandy elbowed him out of the way and sat down, huffing the entire way. "You couldn't do it anyway."

Challenging someone as explosive as Mickey was never a good thing. He would take offense and prove he could do whatever it was she said he couldn't. Even if it was a simple game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. 

Ian wanted him to play. He wanted nothing more than to spin that empty bottle, have it land on Mickey and be stuck in a dark closet with him for seven whole minutes. Seven minutes of kissing, or making out, touching, or grinding. Ian would take anything Mickey was willing to give him.

Too bad Mickey refused to admit he was gay, for good reason. But it still got on Ian's nerves. He caught Mickey looking at him more than once since he became friends with Mandy. Lingering glances, heated stare downs. Too many occasional, accidental bumping incidences. 

Mickey wanted him. 

"Excuse me?" Mickey's eyebrows lifted, instantly irritated. "I can play any stupid kids game and do it better than you."

Ian hid his grin with the back of his hand, as did Mandy and Lip even. 

"What the hell is this? Spin the bottle?" Mickey scoffed, glaring at her friends. Especially the redhead. "If you want to kiss someone, then fuckin do it. I don't need a game for that."

Mandy snorted. "Like anyone would want to kiss you. You smell like a damn ashtray and probably taste like French onion dip and barbeque pringles. Pass."

Ian couldn't hide his laugh as easily as his smile. Blue eyes jerked over to him, narrowing. The laugh faded, as did his smile and something sparked between their shared looks. 

"And it's not spin the bottle you idiot. It's Seven Minutes in Heaven. And you couldn't do it because you're an asshole and would say no to anyone it pairs you with."

Ian kept his eyes, trying to show him what he wanted with just a look. As if the constant staring wasn't blatantly obvious. He knew Mickey saw it, wanted it. But was he man enough, brave enough to go for it. 

Maybe he would be this time. No way could he back down, not with the challenge and witnesses. But Ian had a hard time believing Mickey would be willing once they got in that closet together. 

"Are you shitin me?" Mickey blinked away from the redhead and looked to Mandy. "If you wanna fool around or fuck, just do it."

"Yeah, yeah. We heard you. That's why it's a game and you weren't invited." Mandy snapped back. "Just go drink until you pass out."

"Fuck you." Mickey shoved her over and sat down, glaring at the guy to his right. "I can play any dumbass game you do."

Ian glanced at Lip, who was already looking at him. Lip winked, then looked away. Excitement flooded through his body, there was a chance it would land on him. And he had a feeling Mickey wouldn't willingly go into a dark space with anyone but him. 

"Fine, but when you punk out don't get pissy with me." Mandy smiled when a few of her friends chuckled. She pushed the bottle closer to him. "Spin. But you go with whoever it lands on, got it? Or don't bother asking to play again."

Ian put his beer aside and sat forward, hoping his legs blocked his slightly tented jeans. There were six people it could land on, that meant it was 1 in 6 chance it would land on him. 

Mickey grabbed the bottle with rough hands and Ian swallowed thickly. With a sharp flick of his wrist the bottle started to spin. It spun and spun and the entire room seemed to notice, everyone started to shift, like they didn't want it to land on them. 

Ian wanted to shove them all out, so there was no way it could land on anyone besides him. 

The bottle stopped and Ian felt his eyes go extremely wide. It landed on Lip. Not even turned to the side where he could argue it landed on one of the two girls around him. 

"Fuck." Mickey cursed as he stood. 

The whole room seemed to glance up. Mandy was smirking, because she knew he was going to leave. Lip looked like he was expecting a fight, or trying not to hurl and Ian was just down. Disappointed. 

"Well?" Mickey snapped, glancing at Mandy's current crush. "We doin this shit or what?"

Ian huffed as silently as possible but of course Mandy heard it. She gave him that sad look, the one she always gives him when shit had anything to do with Mickey. 

But it was out of his hands and it was happening. Lip stayed silent as he stood, grabbing his beer as he followed Mickey into the closet a few feet away from them. 

If anything sexual happened, which was unlikely because Mickey hated Lip and wouldn't admit to being gay, and Lip hated Mickey just as much, if not more than Mickey hated him, they would be able to hear it.

But Lip never backed down from anything. Especially not some silly game and Mickey had something to prove to them and to Mandy. 

It spelled disaster. 

"Set the clock." Lip managed to say before Mickey shoved him back and slammed the door. 

"I need a drink." Ian shot up, moving into the kitchen for the bottle of vodka Mickey left on the counter. He didn't even bother with a glass, just gripped the neck and drank deeply from the top. 

"I'm sorry Ian." Mandy said as she leaned against the counter. 

His throat burned as he swallowed, then handed her the bottle. "Don't be. Got my hopes up on something stupid. It would be too easy."

Mandy took a smaller drink, shaking her head in disgust. "You should just take a chance Ian. It's dangerous but if you keep looking at him like that…"

Ian stopped her, his hand held up. He heard this lecture too many times before. "Yeah, yeah. I know. He'll beat my ass."

As understandable silence filled the space between them, Ian couldn't stop looking at the time. At the clock on the wall, the watch on his wrist and the clock on his phone. Counting down the time. 

"How much longer?" Mandy asked. 

Ian looked again. "Three minutes." His eyes moved to the door. "What do you think they're doing?"

"Probably trying not to kill each other." Mandy smiled, which had Ian returning it. "I'm surprised they made it this long without fighting."

Two minutes. 

"It would ease the tension if they just fought." Mandy said when Ian didn't comment. "You still have a chance Ian. You're after me, so it could land on him."

Excitement thrummed through him quickly. It could land on Mickey. 

"If he plays again." Ian said after a second, as the new excitement began to fade. "Lip is the last person he wanted to get stuck with, aside from me that is."

Mandy reached out to squeeze his arm. "I'm sure if I poke at him enough he'll stay." 

"No, I don't want him tricked into it. It wouldn't even feel right." Ian took another long drink, the door opened from the corner of his eye. 

"That was the longest seven minutes ever." Mickey muttered as he stomped into the kitchen and took the bottle away from the redhead. "Never enough booze."

He was so close, an inch away, maybe more. Ian could see how soft his skin looked, pale compared to his own even, his lips were pink and perfect. His eyes looked a little wild and unpredictable, like the ocean, he even smelled incredible. 

Nothing like smoke or barbeque food, but sweet, crisp. Like apples. Ian smiled at that, Mickey smelled like apples.

"The fuck are you looking at?" Mickey snapped.

Ian shook his head as he pushed away from the counter. "Nothing. Come on Mandy, let's play." He took his seat, a fresh beer in hand and tried to keep his eyes off Mickey. Too bad they landed on Lip, and noticed that his bottom lip was red. 

No fucking way. 

Had Mickey actually kissed him? On purpose? Why the hell would that happen? How could it? Lip wasn't gay, not even a little bit and they hated each other. 

Risking Mickey bitching at him again, Ian glanced at his mouth. Looking for any signs of lip activity but saw nothing. 

"You playin still?" Mandy asked, looking up at him. 

Mickey nodded and took a seat. 

Ian's eyes widened. Fuck. Mickey was playing again.

But what happened with Lip? Green eyes looked at him from head to toe. No clothes were altered or left unbuttoned, no marks on Mickey's neck, or the rest of him. At least that's what he thought, then he noticed a red mark on his knuckles. 

"Holy shit." Ian blurted, drawing everyone's attention, all except Lip. Who looked away. "You hit him?"

Mandy's mouth dropped open. 

"So?" Mickey glared at him. "He wanted to pop off at the mouth so I popped him."

He'd never been more relieved. They hadn't kissed or touched, at least not a nice touch, thank fuck. Ian had been ready to punch Lip, kiss Mickey then get the fuck out of there as soon as possible. 

Now he didn't have to. 

"You gonna fucking spin or what?" Mickey elbowed her, motioning to the bottle. 

"I'm going." Mandy hissed back and spun the bottle. It landed on Lip and she grinned. "I promise I won't hit you...hard."

Lip chuckled, standing as she did. "You can do anything you want."

Ian grinned as he watched them duck into the closet together. The door slammed and instantly he could hear the muffled moaning, sounds of kissing and possibly elbows bumping against the walls. 

At least she got what she wanted. 

Ian glanced at Mickey, who was already watching him. Maybe he would get what he wanted too. 

"You keep starin at me and we're gonna have a problem."

Ian blinked passed the images of them locked at the lips and focused on what Mickey said. He'd been staring again. "You were looking at me first."

Mickey shook his head. "If you got something to say, say it."

There were a million things he wanted to say to Mickey. All of those things ended with their pants bunched around their ankles as they moved together. 

"Just surprised you're still playing." Ian chose to say instead. "Figured you'd leave."

Mickey gave it a second before he spoke. He took a drink and tried not to let green eyes unnerve him. "I doubt I'll spin again, but it is fun to watch everyone squirm like they've never been kissed before."

Ian's heart pounded. "It's not like we haven't. This just makes it unpredictable and fun. Where anything could happen and someone might hear it."

His words had Mickey shifting, drinking, trying not to look at him. Ian loved every minute of it. 

The closet door opened and Mandy came out breathless; her shirt bunched around her stomach as she pushed it down, her lips red but her smile was marvelous. 

Lip looked smug. Smirking as he moved back to his spot across the room. His lips were also red and one look down let Ian know that whatever happened in there had left Lip wanting more than he received. 

"Good?" Ian held Mickey's eyes even as he leaned into her, whispering. 

"Lord, don't even get me started." She whispered, nearly fanning herself. "Okay, now it's your turn Ian."

Ian sat up and gripped the bottle. He held Mickey's eyes as he spun it, as if he were deciding where it landed before it could decide. It needed to land on Mickey. 

And it did. 

Ian nearly growled when it landed on him. Instead, he looked up from the bottle and into wide blue eyes. Fear maybe, but excitement was there, at least for him to see. 

Ian stood, probably flashing half the room. He was fully hard, unable to hide it even with his baggy shirt. Mickey's eyes left his and glanced down, seeing him. 

"You comin?" Ian asked, back up towards the closet slowly so he didn't run.

Mickey hesitated a moment, feeling all eyes on him, then he stood. "I don't punk out Gallagher."

"Good," Ian grinned, taking that last step into the closet. "I'd be disappointed if you did."

Baiting him was probably a bad idea. It was surely a one way ticket to getting popped in the face, like Lip, but if not, if it was the opposite, he had to risk it. 

Once inside, it was dark enough for him to see Mickey walking closer, that Milkovich swag turned all the way up, but not light enough for Mickey to see him. 

He had barely enough time to ask himself if this was really happening, before Mickey stepped inside and slammed the door behind him. The lock clicked into place and Ian swore his cock jumped. 

"You gonna hit me too?" Ian asked, his voice deep and loud in the enclosed space, his eyes adjusting to the darkness.

Mickey set the bottle down. "If that's what you're into."

Ian smiled. "It's been a long time comin. You've been threatening to beat my ass for weeks." He held his hands out, offering himself. "That's foreplay for the South side."

"We gonna chat the whole time?" Mickey asked, eyebrows raised. 

Ian's raised as well, surprised when Mickey didn't have a comeback for what he said. In fact, he seemed to be in a bit of a hurry without seeming like he was. Trying to act calm and collected when inside he was freaking out. 

"That's not what I had on my mind." Ian whispered darkly as he moved closer until he could smell the fresh scent of apples. "I'd rather know what you want me to do."

Mickey licked his lips, but didn't answer. 

"Maybe, you want me to kiss you." Ian said as he bent down, only for Mickey to turn his head before he could kiss his lips. "Maybe you don't want it there, but here." He tilted his head and put his lips above the pulse on Mickey's neck. 

"Fuck." 

Ian smiled. "Yeah, I bet you need it right here, don't you?" He kissed his neck, groaning at how soft his skin was, how sweet he smelled. "Maybe a little more."

Before he could kiss him again, Mickey shoved him back, panting. Blue eyes a little crazed. He was fighting it. Fighting what he wanted. 

"I can't."

"You can." Ian countered, taking back that step. And Mickey didn't push him again. "I won't say anything to anyone. It can just be me and you in here."

Mickey whined a little, and he would deny it if anyone asked. 

Ian wanted to kiss his mouth, but opted for his neck again, laying another soft kiss just under the first one. Then another, and another until he was nosing his black shirt out of the way to get to his shoulder. 

"I won't do anything you don't want me to." Ian whispered as he moved back up, mouthing at his ear until Mickey gasped, a sound he would never get tired of hearing. "If you want me to stop, I will."

When Mickey didn't say anything, Ian felt that sting of rejection like a stab to the gut. Mickey didn't want him after all. Maybe it was just his imagination. 

"I'm sorry." Ian said into his ear, then placed an even softer kiss against it before he backed up. 

His mind was going numb, just like the rest of him. He was slowly losing all feeling in his limbs, his fingers first, then his hands, his arms. 

It was very disorienting. 

"Don't." Mickey said softly, his entire body yearning for more. 

Suddenly, all that numbness vanished, leaving him once again filled to the brim with excitement, eagerness. 

"Don't what?" Ian asked straight forward because he had to know. He stepped up, towering over him but not touching. "Tell me."

Mickey finally met his eyes, a little lost, a little broken, but very much in need of it all. "Don't stop."

"Mickey." Ian whispered as he cupped his face, his thumbs moving over his cheeks. "Anything you want."

"You know what I want." Mickey gripped Ian's sides, fisting his shirt to hold him closer. "I want what you want."

Ian groaned, his lips descending. "Somehow, I doubt that." He replied, then pulled Mickey into a kiss. 

The taste of smoke and alcohol was welcome. Ian chased it, tilting Mickey's head to deepen it until Mickey gasped, his mouth opening just enough for him to lick inside, tasting him. 

"You taste amazing." Ian practically whined when he pulled back.

Mickey managed a smile, his face flushed. "Why'd you stop then?"

"Because I want more." Ian said, only this time it was Mickey who kissed him. One tattooed hand gripped the back of his neck, pulling him down to his mouth. "Fuck."

"Kiss me." Mickey kissed him, but Ian didn't kiss back. "Touch me. Kiss me." He did it again, not moving an inch. "Come on, I want it."

Ian's head was a mess. His mind swirling into a vortex surrounded by all things Mickey. From that sweet smell, to how he tasted, the way his soft gasps echoed around inside him, drawing him in deeper. 

"Touch me," Ian countered, kissing Mickey back for a split second before he spoke again. "I'll follow your lead."

Mickey growled, sick of waiting. "Fine. Follow my lead." He gripped both sides of Ian's button up shirt and pulled, popping all the buttons off. They scattered and Ian was shocked. "How's that?"

"Fuck," Ian moaned, pushing Mickey back until he hit the wall. He gripped both of Mickey's hips, squeezing just as his hands moved to his chest, feeling him. "Don't stop."

"Hadn't planned on it." Mickey slid his hands to Ian's lower back, feeling the muscles tense and pull. "Put your mouth on me."

Ian did just that. Not his lips though, but his neck again. This time, he sucked greedily against him. Scraping his teeth against soft skin, pulling his shirt over to finally get to his shoulder. 

"Fuck that's good." Mickey moaned, head tilted back, his eyes closed. "You won't say anything?"

Ian pulled back at the question. Mickey was nervous, afraid. "No, I wouldn't if you didn't want me to."

"I can't, with my dad." Mickey explained, pausing to lift up and kiss his mouth. His hands moved to Ian's front, up hard abs, then his ribs, his firm chest. "You know how he is, I just can't."

"Shh," Ian silenced him with a kiss, moaning when Mickey melted into it; his thumbs rubbing at his nipples. "It's just between us Mick. I wouldn't want anyone to imagine you this way, aside from me."

Mickey closed his eyes. "I think our time is up." 

Ian took that as a sign to move back. He did and Mickey's hand slid down his chest to grip his belt, pulling him back. "I think our time is up too."

"I want to." Mickey looked down, seeing them both hard and nearly pushed together. "Just not in a closet."

Ian grinned, moving that last step until he could feel Mickey hard against him. They let out identical groans, gripping each other tighter. "Name the time and the place and I'll be there."

With similar smirks, Ian pulled him in for one last, deep kiss before he pulled back and went for the door. As soon as he stepped out, they'd know something happened because of all the sounds. The growling and moaning and oh yeah, his shirt was ripped open like an animal got to him. 

Only when it opened, there was no one. Not a single one. The room was empty. The beer gone, the lights off. 

"Did they really leave?" Ian asked, quickly searching Mandy's room, only to find it empty, just like the rest. "Damn."

"Gallagher."

Ian looked back, eyes dark when Mickey was by his door, waiting. "Yeah?"

Mickey nodded to his room. "Here and now."

Ian was across the room before the growl could work its way up his throat. He gripped both Mickey's wrists and pinned them to the door, his hips thrusting forward, grinding into him. 

"Here and now."


End file.
